Nosso segredo
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Gina não podia se atrasar para seu compromisso inadiável. Draco/Gina.


**Disclaimer:** Gina e Draco não me pertecem. Só os outros que sim ;)

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina

**Autora:** Eu!

Fic inspirada na fic "Entre Malfoy, Weasley e Dobby!"

* * *

**Nosso segredo**

Gina estava atrasada. Ficou estudando e perdeu a hora. "Se eu perder...", pensava, desesperada. Saiu da biblioteca correndo. Não se importava se Filch lhe desse uma bronca, tudo o que ela queria era chegar a tempo. Várias vezes tropeçou durante o trajeto, mas se levantou e continuou a correr como uma louca. "Não posso me atrasar!", pensou, pela milésima vez. Chegou ofegante ao sétimo andar, e foi até a tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando balé, passando três vezes por ela. Quando uma porta apareceu, Gina a abriu e adentrou no local. Era uma sala minúscula, com um sofá no centro e uma televisão.

- Não se preocupe, Dolores! Eu irei salvá-la daquele cafajeste que o Gabriel é! – disse uma voz grave, saindo da televisão.

- Juanito! – exclamou Gina, suspirando. Sentou-se no sofá. Só tinha olhos para o rapaz musculoso com um sorriso branquíssimo que aparecia na tela. Gina tateou e encontrou um pote de pipoca ao seu lado. Ia levar uma à boca quando sentiu uma mão esbarrar na sua. Virou a cabeça quando se deparou com um garoto loiro com os olhos mais lindos que Gina vira em toda a sua vida. Tirando os fabulosos olhos verdes de Juanito, claro.

- Weasley?! – assustou-se Draco.

- Malfoy?! – espantou-se Gina. Depois que olhou mais uma vez para o _seu_ Juanito é que se deu conta de uma coisa. – Espera. Malfoy, você vê Selados com um Beijo?!

- O que?

- Não sabia que caras "viris" e "másculos" assistissem novela mexicana, muito menos comensais da morte! – disse a ruiva, rindo.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – defendeu-se Draco, cruzando os braços e fechando o cenho.

- E qual é a sua desculpa?

- Eu estava mudando de canal e ia mudar dessa porcaria, mas você chegou e eu ainda não consegui mudar!

- Conta outra...

- E você... – começou Draco, mas foi interrompido por Gina.

- Cala a boca! O Juanito vai encontrar com o Gabriel!

Por incrível que pareça, Draco ficou quieto. Pregou os olhos na televisão e só os tirava de lá quando ia pegar alguma pipoca e não queria esbarrar na mão de Gina.

- Oh, Juanito, eu te amo! – disse uma voz fina, saindo da televisão. Uma loira platinada agarrou Juanito e lhe roubou um beijo, enquanto uma morena assistia a tudo escondida.

- Seu burro! A Dolores está atrás de você! Manda a Gabriela pro inferno! – mandou Gina, não se contendo e falando com o personagem na tela da televisão.

- Ele não vai te ouvir, Weasley – explicou Draco, como se Gina fosse uma retardada.

- Ah, cala a boca.

Gabriela, a irmã gêmea de Gabriel, também do mal, deixou Juanito para trás, e quando passou por onde Dolores estava, lançou um sorrisinho vitorioso para a garota.

- Oh, Juanito, como ousas?! – perguntou Dolores, chorando.

- Dolores! Não é isso que você está pensando! – adiantou-se Juanito.

- Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos que você mentiu para mim!

Nesse momento, Dolores deu um tapa na face de Juanito, que soou falso. O som do tapa saiu antes que a mão dela encostasse nele, mas nem Draco nem Gina perceberam isso. Estavam concentrados demais prestando atenção na trama da estória.

- Oh, Dolores, eu te amo! Sempre te amei! Acredite em mim! – pediu Juanito, se ajoelhando.

- Oh, Juanito, se você continuar assim...

- O que, Dolores?

- Eu vou ter que...

Dolores também se ajoelhou e beijou Juanito. Dava para ver as línguas se roçando, mas Draco e Gina se deliciavam com aquela cena. Era surreal e, ao mesmo tempo, dava esperança para eles. De repente, mudou de cena. Agora um homem cinqüentão, loiro tingido, estava ao lado de outra loira, também tingida. Dois jovens estavam parados, encarando os dois. Uma era loira, e o outro moreno.

- Tudo bem, eu falo a verdade – disse a loira mais velha. Os mais jovens deram a mão e se encararam, para depois voltar a olhá-la. – Marina, seu pai estava tão distante... Cheguei a pensar que ele estava me traindo, então eu resolvi traí-lo com José, o porteiro.

O loiro cinqüentão começou a chorar. Além de feio, ainda era corno.

- Então quer dizer que Pedro e eu não somos irmãos? – perguntou a tal de Marina.

- Isso mesmo, minha filha.

Marina e Pedro não perderam tempo. Se beijaram, com as línguas roçando, ali mesmo, na presença dos "pais".

- Não acredito! A Benedita traiu o Eduardo com o porteiro?! – espantou-se Draco, devorando a pipoca.

- Você não disse que não via Selados com um Beijo, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, cala a boca, Weasley.

A cena mudou de novo. Agora um ruivo segurava a mão de uma morena.

- Alexandra, – começou o ruivo. A garota o encarou. – eu te amo. Casa comigo?

- Mas Roberto, eu sou tão nova!

- Tudo bem, agente espera alguns anos.

- É só que, Roberto, eu não te amo. Eu amo mesmo é o Rodrigo.

Roberto começou a chorar, e Alexandra saiu de fininho. Em um momento, Roberto estava com o primeiro botão da camisa aberto. Assim que uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, o mesmo botão estava fechado. Mas, mais uma vez, Gina e Draco não repararam. Gina estava com a visão embaçada, graças às lágrimas que queriam sair. Olhou de esguelha para o lado, quando constatou uma coisa.

- Malfoy, você está chorando? – perguntou a garota. No mesmo segundo em que ela terminou de falar, Draco passou a mão nos olhos.

- Entrou uma poeirinha do meu olho – mentiu o loiro.

- Sei.

De novo a cena mudou. Dessa vez, uma garota de cabelos rosa encarava um moreno.

- Quem matou o meu pai... foi o Roger – disse o moreno. Assim que o rosto da garota de cabelos rosa apareceu, assustado, apareceu o símbolo do canal e os créditos começaram a subir.

- Nãooo! O Roger não! Ele era tão quieto! E bonitinho... – comentou Gina. Foi pegar mais pipoca, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi alguns milhos.

- Eu pensei que quem tivesse matado o pai do Sérgio fosse o Miguel! – disse Draco, enquanto mergulhava a mão no pote de pipoca. Quando sua mão encontrou a de Gina, ele a retirou rapidamente dali.

- Não esperava que um Malfoy visse novela – repetiu a ruiva, rindo internamente.

- E que isso seja um segredo, Weasley.

- Por que você acha que eu vou guardá-lo, Malfoy?

- Porque acredito que ninguém saiba que você vê Selados com um Beijo.

- E que isso seja o _nosso_ segredo.

Draco se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Bom, para descobrir como a Anita vai reagir, preciso ver amanhã, nesta mesma sala – disse o loiro, sorrindo. Saiu de lá, deixando uma Gina perplexa para trás. "Aquilo foi um convite?", pensou a garota. "De qualquer jeito, não posso perder a reação da Anita. _Preciso_ estar aqui amanhã.". Gina largou o corpo no sofá, deitando com o pote – agora vazio – de pipoca nas mãos. Sorriu de orelha a orelha ao imaginar como seria a reação de Anita.

* * *

**N/A:** **Espero que gostem! Tá meio tosco, mas relevem. Pelo amor de Merlin com tanguinha de oncinha cor-de-rosa com chicotinho na mão, deixe review!**


End file.
